


Miranda's Tattered Journal

by Ysavvryl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Monster Transformation, The Lost Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/pseuds/Ysavvryl
Summary: A number of pages have been lost or ruined, but this journal records an effort to research the Lost Woods.





	Miranda's Tattered Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



Entry 1

To anyone who reads this journal later: I swear that I’m a sensible woman.  I’m doing some research that most people would consider risky, but much of that is due to superstition and secrecy.  I am doing this abruptly.  However, I have been planning to do this for a long time.  I’ve just decided to go right ahead with investigating the Lost Woods because my boyfriend is an idiot and ran off to find a Gerudo woman he had a fling with.

He is an idiot!  It’s something that women living in Hyrule have come to expect, and something we expect our men to be sensible about.  The Gerudo women will come into our land to find boyfriends so they can have children.  Usually, they go after unattached men, spend about a month with them, and then cut off contact to go back home.  The men tell each other to just accept that and not date two women at once, especially not with a Gerudo involved.  My former boyfriend did tell me he had been with a Gerudo before but claimed it didn’t mean anything.  Even so, he kept talking about her and eventually took off for the valley.

But all he had to do was talk to some people to know that was a dumb move.  Not that long ago, there were some men from Kakariko who did the same thing.  They were imprisoned and didn’t get what they were after.  They aren’t the only ones.  Most men who try to enter the Gerudo fort get imprisoned, tested, and then put to work for little compensation.  A few are sent back home after being humiliated.  A few others are sent back dead.  To my knowledge, none of them have convinced a Gerudo to leave the tribe.

Enough about that, though.  He may have been the last thing holding me back since I was able to have everything together and go the next day.  People say a lot of things about the Lost Woods.  You can get lost there and never leave; you can get lost there and end up somewhere that’s like home but not quite.  Or maybe everyone who loses their way turns into a monster (usually a Stalfos).  Only witches and children of the forest can safely navigate it.  Whatever the truth is, people avoid the place to the point where going in is considered having a death wish.

I’ve always liked forests with the Lost Woods being especially interesting.  Maybe it was the idea of a bunch of trees that attracted me as a city girl.  Maybe the Lost Woods was a magical place that was somewhere I could actually reach.  I’ve always wanted to know the truth behind the Lost Woods, which many people have told me that it is a foolish venture.  Maybe I am a fool, but being told so just made me want to know even more.

And now I’m camping out in the Lost Woods.  I have some wards drawn in the ground to keep monsters away.  If that doesn’t work, I can fight them off with a sword and some magic I picked up in trying to get accepted as a witch.  So far, none have shown up even though I’m writing by a lantern.  Stalfos of any sort would be most interesting as some of the folklore surrounds them.  There’s a hush to this place in the dark, not silent as I can hear some small animals rummaging about in the undergrowth and a few owls and wolves around.

At least, I hope those are small animals.

Entry 2

The potion brewer in Kakariko would never answer if she was a witch or not, but she did confirm that some of her ingredients came from the Lost Woods.  I worked for her until she trusted me with information on how to find them.  From her, I learned that the outer parts of the Lost Woods are safe to navigate for a one-day hike.  The day part is important.  According to her, the Lost Woods has paths that don’t lead where they seem to and can move themselves about without most people noticing.  It’s worse to try navigating at night because the paths move more frequently.  But the outer edges are weaker in enchantments.  Their paths change less frequently, which allow witches and potion brewers to go in after special ingredients.  I’ve followed her instructions to get used to the area.

As these are no ordinary woods, she had a lot of rules about how to safely navigate.  Never enter at a full moon or a new moon.  There are plants that reach their peak of power at those times.  However, their power doesn’t diminish immediately upon the shifting of the moon.  Picking them on the day after a full or new moon will get the best ingredients in the safest manner.  Failing to follow that rule will end up with the unwary traveler encountering stronger monsters than usual.

It’s a waning three-quarters moon right now.  I’ll have to be prepared when the new moon rolls around.

Entry 3

From one of the families of in Kakariko, I learned that a young man in their family went into the Lost Woods seeking a curative mushroom.  I did run into him not far into the woods when I was working, but he said that he hadn’t found the mushroom yet.  Later on, someone else came with the mushroom for him: it was Link, the hero who later saved Hyrule.  I didn’t see the young man afterwards as he never came back home.

What made me think of him today was that I found one of the forest children today, a girl.  She said that he’d turned into a Stalfos.  But when I asked her if she’d seen that or had evidence, she replied that she hadn’t.  She couldn’t prove it either, but she took it for truth that he had turned into a monster.  However, I’ve never seen a Stalfos in the Lost Woods.  It might just because I’ve not observed here at night; they can show up out on the fields.  There was no evidence of one showing up while I slept either.

The Kokiri girl also said that she’d met an adult with Kokiri clothes in the Lost Woods.  I think she means Link because he’s the only one I’ve seen with that kind of outfit outside of the Kokiri themselves.  While he saved Hyrule, no one has seen him since he defeated Ganon.  Princess Zelda tells compelling stories about him at festivals, which do match up with other accounts of the Hero of Time.  But she never explains what happened to him after the battle with Ganon, not even when asked directly.  I managed to get her to vaguely say that he went back home on one occasion.  From her own stories, he came from the forests, specifically here around the Lost Woods.

Is there some secret village around here other than the Kokiri village that’s rumored to be here?  It may be a Shiekah village because they’re just as mysterious.  Maybe I’ll be able to find the hero and ask him about these woods.  I might even ask for his side of the story, that is, if I can speak with him.  On what little contact I can remember with him, he seemed quiet and introverted.  Link might just not like all the attention he’d get if he was visibly around.

Entry 5

Unfortunately, I have to admit that my gyrotheodolite is failing to be of assistance in mapping this area.  Surveying was already difficult when both the measurement chains I brought broke when I wasn’t looking at them.  But the math does not work out at all; it’s probably not a case of my human error as I suspected yesterday.  Last night, measurements of my campsite claimed that the ten paces by twelve of this opening was sixty feet by three with a slope of three degrees.  This morning, measurements state that this opening is ten feet by twenty with a slope of ten degrees.  I tried disabling the gyro to work with a regular theodolite, but the measurements and math came out equally nonsensical.  I’ll have to get replacement equipment to make sure, but it may be that the Lost Woods does not like to be measured.

I got the gyrotheodolite from a Goron who uses these tools to map out mining tunnels, but I might have to seek out another surveyor for new equipment.  By the way, if you ever bring up the topic of surveying with Gorons, it’s best if you’re only speaking with one Goron.  If there’s two or more in the room, there’s a good chance they’ll get into an argument over whether maps should be made or not.  Some of them like the certainty of geography while others claim that a proper Goron ought to be able to find their way based on the gravel of their gut.  It’s a very hot button issue with them.

Why am I writing this as if I’m talking with someone reading my journal?  I don’t know; I was just recalling a time I found out how crazy an argument with Gorons involved can get.  I intend to put together my findings into a guidebook at some point, so these journals will probably not be read by others.  But I haven’t run into anyone except that Kokiri girl in these woods and she was rather spooky.  I suppose my ex had a reason to call me gossipy, given how strange I feel now not having anyone to talk to.  But it wasn’t all gossip!  I was gathering information on various things that interested me, and gossip is just another means of doing so.

I hope I do run into someone else.

Entry 7

I don’t know if I have a new friend or a stalker.  They’re some kind of scarecrow child; I’m not sure if they’re a boy or a girl even.  Most likely, this is one of the Skull Kids of folklore.  Although, scarecrow or even cornhusk kid might be more accurate.  Their face looks vaguely like a skull, but covered in a brown husk like some cornhusk dolls that I’ve seen.  I heard scuffling and giggling for a couple of hours before I stopped to set up a camp.  Some time after I set up my dinner, the Skull Kid came up to me.

This is something like what our conversation went, likely not exact.

SK: Your food smells good.

Me: It’s a soup of things I’ve gathered here, not ready yet.  I could share some if you want to wait.

SK: Okay… (sits cross-legged across the fire from me)

Me: Who are you? I’m Miranda, a researcher.

SK: I’m a Skull Kid!

Me: Do you have a name?

SK: No, we don’t need names here.  Everybody’s Skull Kid, or Kokiri.

Me: The stories of the Kokiri give them names.

SK: Don’t need names here.  That’s stupid stuff adults worry about, names and what people do.  We’re kids here, we play and do whatever we want, so names don’t mean anything.

Me: But then how do you know who your friends are?

SK: Friends are friends, that’s obvious.

Me: I see.  So then, how did you get into the Lost Woods?

SK: I ran in.

Me: So you ran away.

SK: That’s not what I said!  But it is what I did.  Ran away from home, cause my cranky grandpa kept saying that naughty kids got stolen away to the Lost Woods and turned into monsters.  And I was a real naughty kid!  I didn’t wait for them to get me, I came right here.  I was cold and hungry for a long time, but then one day, I woke up and I was Skull Kid.  And it’s been great ever since!

Me: You just woke up one day like this?  Do you know why?

SK: Yes, but who cares why?  I can do whatever I want without anyone getting after me.  When I was a normal kid, everything that was really fun, like playing in the mud or chasing cuccos with sticks or laughing at another kid’s dorky clothes, the adults said those were bad things to do and I needed to behave.  But all the things they said was behaving, like staying still and being quiet, those were so boring.  And they didn’t even do all the things they said was behaving, so I got fed up with it all and came here.  But, I did find that it’s a bad idea to chase cuccos with sticks.

Me: Because they get mad about that.

SK: Real mad.  But if there’s ever somebody you don’t like and they keep cuccos, you can take a beehive all careful like and sneak it on over, and then throw it into their cucco pen!  The cuccos will get super mad and peck at anybody near them.  But as long as you run away quick, you’re fine.

Me: You really were a naughty kid.

SK: Yeah!  When I became a Skull Kid, I would go into town looking for other naughty kids to bring here.  Some of them are happy to join me and we play games all the time.  Others are whiny crybabies that said they didn’t want to be naughty and wanted to go back home.  But nuh-uh, once you turn into a Skull Kid, you’re not going back home.  And why would they want to go back anyhow?  The adults wouldn’t want them back because they’re naughty kids and we’re totally free here.  Except, you gotta watch out for the stuffy Kokiri girl who likes all the crybabies and makes friends with them for some dumb reason.

Me: Is she bossy?

SK: Yeah, although she pretends to be nice.  She says I’m wrong for bringing the other kids here.  But I’m right, cause this is better than growing up and becoming a stupid adult.  Although, you’re not a stupid adult, are you?  You’re here and you haven’t yelled at me yet.

Me: I hope I’m not a stupid adult; I came here to get away from some stupid adults.

SK: You have been doing some weird things, but I guess you’re not bad.  Just don’t bring any other adults in because they’re more likely to be stupid ones that make everything worse.

Me: All right.  But I’m curious, could I meet that Kokiri girl?  I met one with blond hair and she was spooky.

SK: I don’t know why you’d want to, but she has green hair.  If you want to meet her, listen for her song in the woods.  Follow that and you’ll find her or one of her friends who can play music.  (Skull Kid then whistled the song for me, then whistled another song that they liked better.)

Me: I know that song because horses supposedly like it.

SK: What’s a horse like?  I’ve never met one.

Me: They’re animals that people ride.  Um… actually, people who raise horses usually say that it doesn’t have lyrics to it, but other people claim that the lyrics have to be ‘Where’s my horse? Where’s my horse?  Where’s my darling horse?’

SK: Ah ha ha, that’s funny!

I don’t know what he saw in that as so funny, but he was singing that constantly afterwards, even after he took some of the soup and went off with it.  I can hear him singing now.  Given that he seems to be proud of being a naughty child, he might’ve liked the vulgar version more.  But then I’d be hearing that constantly, so no thanks.

Oh wait, he figured it out on his own.  Ugh.

Entry 8

Following Skull Kid’s suggestion, I kept my ears peeled for that particular song.  And I did end up hearing it on my walk trying to map by drawing what I see (doesn’t work since I can purposely walk in a circle and not return to the same spots).  I followed the song and came to a part of the forest that looked different.  It had turned into a hedge maze with narrow corridors and pools of water in some corners.  On examining the magic, I found it to be different in that hedge area as well.  There were a number of Deku Shrubs hanging around, but I was able to get by them.

Past the maze and some strange stairs, I found the ruined entrance to an ancient temple in a meadow (I’ll clip my sketches in here later).  And I found the green-haired Kokiri girl, Saria.  She was worried about me, but once I assured her that I had entered by my choice, she agreed to answer my questions.

Saria: But I think that you’ve already lost your way back home.

Me: I don’t mind that, but why do you say so?

Saria: You don’t belong to this time, for one thing.  If you left the forest, it’d be familiar but not home.

Me: That doesn’t make sense.  How could I not belong to this time?  I’ve only been traveling through the Lost Woods, not through time.

Saria: The Lost Woods passes through time and space, at least the Great Deku Tree told me so.  As long as you pass through familiar paths and stay no longer than a day, you can always find your way.  But staying overnight or going deeper than you know means that you will get utterly lost to time and worlds.  It has something to do with how time is layered in its branches.  I’m sorry, it was difficult to understand the Great Deku Tree’s explanation further than that.

Me: Is there any way you could prove to me that I’m in a different time?

Saria: If you’re certain you want to know that, I can lead you out of the Lost Woods.  Just be careful of meeting up with yourself; she might be shocked badly.

Me: I think it’ll be fine.  I haven’t turned into a monster.

Saria: If you think it’s fine to meet yourself, maybe she’ll be fine with it too.  If you don’t like this time, you can come back and hope to find another one.  But then you risk turning into a monster by spending too much time in the Lost Woods.

Me: Does everyone who spends too much time here turn into a monster?

Saria: You need to have the blessing of the Great Deku Tree to avoid being turned into a monster, yes.  How long it takes depends on the person, and why they came in here.

Me: Do they turn into different monsters depending on the person?  Because I heard about the Skull Kids, but another one of the Kokori said people lost here turn into Stalfos.

Saria: They’re both right.  Kids often turn into Skull Kids; I don’t know if they have to be naughty ones, but that’s what it seems like.  But because people disappear here, people who want to disappear come in.  They always turn into Stalfos.  But other people have turned into other monsters.  I don’t know what you’d turn into, but you should be careful.

Me: Do you know why the Lost Woods does that?  Is it some curse?

Saria: Not exactly.  It helps to protect the Great Deku Tree.  He’s a god of the forest who lives in many worlds, making sure that there are always forests no matter what kind of civilization is around.  At least one Deku Tree needs to survive to continue supporting the rest.  It’s not a perfect defense, we found that out recently.  So we’ll have to think of something else, but the Lost Woods will remain.  It’s part of the world now.

Me: Right, I’ve heard it’s harder to undo an enchantment than to set one up.  Actually, I have one more question.  Are all monsters transformed humans?

Saria: No, some of them were transformed from ordinary animals, like spiders and crabs.  Many monsters are just monsters, formed by magic.  Some of them are even their own people, not understood by most.  But they harm others and destroy life, so they’re still monsters.

She answered a lot of my questions, but raised many more.  I’m not sure I believe that you can get lost in space and time through the Lost Woods.  Maybe tomorrow will prove or disprove that story.  She got me out of the woods and I returned to Kakariko, but it was late.  At least I can sleep indoors tonight.

Entry 9

I’m convinced now: I am in another time.  Kakariko was quieter than I was used to because not as many people lived there.  The potion crafter didn’t recognize me, although somehow she saw that I didn’t belong.  As it turned out, in this time, Hyrule Castle didn’t get taken over by Ganon; he was caught by the young Princess Zelda and Link.  Hyrule Castle Town is nearly just as I remember it before it got destroyed.  Same shops, even the Happy Mask shop.  Same gardens, albeit with some different plants.  Things that are different are slightly different for the most part.

One big difference is what happened to me.  The Miranda that belongs here has gotten married to someone who died in Ganon’s coup, a guy who’d been a friend of mine since childhood.  I hadn’t considered him as a potential husband, but he is a good guy.  Definitely better than the idiot who left me.  All well, they seem happy together.  The other Miranda didn’t seem interested in the Lost Woods anymore, though.  She has a baby to take care of now and is happy with her life.

In fact, she encouraged me to stop with that research, saying that I could find a settled life I was happy with.  For some reason, that made me a lot angrier than it should have.  I think I kept my cool while talking to her, but I wanted to burn things from being so angry.  I don’t remember the exacts of our conversation from that either.  But I’ve dealt with that attitude from other people and had to patiently bear it.  Getting settled down with marriage isn’t a guarantee of being happy; it won’t solve everything.  I’ve seen that with some friends and I’d rather make sure I won’t regret something like that.

But enough about her.  I talked with the Happy Mask salesman too, not for long but he did have something interesting to say.  He also saw that I didn’t belong to that time and offered to sell me a mask that would let me find my way back home.  After I told him that I had no interest in going back home, especially not before I figured out the riddle of the Lost Woods, he instead offered a mask that supposedly lets me recognize when I’ve entered a different time or world.  I’m not sure if it is true yet, but he realized I was a stranger to this time and normal tools aren’t helping.  So I went ahead and bought the Timescope Mask.  It does look neat, like something a wizard would wear.

That time was just enough like my own that I don’t mind going back into the Lost Woods to search for another.

Entry 16

While it was a nice place to camp, there was clearly nowhere I was getting from that towering petrified tree in the middle of the ocean.  Some of the nearby islands were clearly inhabited; I spotted a red mailbox on the big island and a decorated ship circling around.  The Lost Woods were tricky to navigate in that area, but I managed to find another passage through time to get to easier grounds.

The passages aren’t always there.  Timescope will let me see spots where the barrier between layers is weak.  I’m starting to notice that this place is like an onion, many thin layers that seem solid when you’re on them, but can be cut through easily to someone who knows what they’re doing.  Maybe a lucky accident could also cut the layers.  When I find a weak spot, I can knock on it, attack with my sword, or hit it with some magic to cut a hole to another place in time.  Then I can pass through and see if the time I end up in is interesting.

But the Lost Woods is most interesting since I can keep finding new layers.

Entry 22

Termina is a really nice place, but I’ve been feeling restless lately.  They have an impressive clock tower here, something that fascinated me when I stumbled into it from the Lost Woods.    Why it has a tunnel from the woods I have yet to discover, although it is through a world passage door that seems selective in who it opens or even appears to.  The locals see a stone wall where I see the door.  It may be because these doors, maybe all maybe just some, are passages of the gods.  Even in a different world like this, the goddesses and gods have the same names and similar legends around them.  Some legends are definitely from the worlds I hear them in, such as some stories I’ve heard about four giants here in Termina.  I’ve even heard tales of a young hero named Link who passed through, saved the world from a falling moon, and then left.  He must really not like attention.

Um, what was I supposed to be writing about today?  I write these to gather my thoughts and keep my research together.  My mind suddenly feels cluttered; my thoughts have been buzzing at high speed all day today, unlike Termina going on as usual around me.  That could be why I don’t feel right here.  Well I’m putting my thoughts down; I can declutter this later.

I did finally locate myself in this world too, I think.  She looks like me and she acts like me.  She’s even curious about the Lost Woods, although from her perspective it’s a myth of the Deku tribe that lives in the swamp south of town.  However, her name isn’t Miranda.  It’s Yolanda, and she had also been dumped by that idiot who wanted to chase after a Gerudo woman.  Except the Gerudo are pirates here.  Termina does have a landscape unlike Hyrule, yet like it as if you chopped up the latter into acres and put them back together piecemeal like a quilt.  So they have Gerudo pirates who plunder the seas to the west while Hyrule had Gerudo thieves who plundered from their desert to the west.  Maybe the point of divergence in this area is further back than most of the layers I was coming across.

My point was

Lost my train of thought for a couple minutes.  My point was, I think about Yolanda?  Anyhow, she’s an apprentice potion brewer too, but now she’s married to yet another guy.  This one, I don’t recognize, but he seems nice and they’re really sappy newlyweds right now.  I didn’t get angry this time; I don’t really care, but I hope they remain happy together.  The other Miranda and her hubby too, I hope they have a good life.  As for me, I think I want to go back to the Lost Woods.  I just have to find that passage in the basement of the clock tower again.

Entry ???

north west south west or just east

I’ve found a boomstick!  Okay, it’s not actually a boomstick; it’s a meteor rod that throws out fireballs when it’s swung.  But when I picked it up, that’s what I thought excitedly, so I had to record it.  It’d be really nice if it was a rod that threw bomb explosions anywhere I swung it.  Then I could have lots of fun without worrying about burning down the woods.  Although, I think the Lost Woods protects itself well enough from any potential fires.  At least, I haven’t started any accidental ones that lasted more than three minutes since I found my meteor rod.

The Timescope notes that this timeline is NES, but I don’t know what that stands for.  It doesn’t seem any different to me.  Although, the Lost Woods is surrounded by a forest that’s full of dead trees here.  No villages or towns, at least where I’ve looked around.  I haven’t run into anyone else either.  Maybe this land is cursed?

At least I got something fun out of it.

Entery this one

I wunted tu danc taenite dance danc dunc dance!  Ful mune es loverly among the tureeeess tree trees, I mean, I mean, the moon was full and beautiful and the trees were magical so I wanted to dance tonight by the firelight!  It was great, but I think I need to calm down.  Or something.  It was a wonderful trance; I love the Lost Woods!

What should I write after that?

Oh, I found a place in the woods where there were lots of swords just standing around.  Except they weren’t swords.  I picked up a few and they were just strange pottery imitations that shattered when I tried to use them.  Although, there was one stuck in a pedestal set all by itself in a peaceful opening; some playful Poes led me to it.  That one wouldn’t budge at all.  All well, my meteor rod is far better than any sword.  I even threw my old sword and shield in the woods after trying to pull that one sword.  I don’t need them anymore as nothing has attacked me in the Lost Woods for quite some time.  See, that’s proof that I belong here now!

I don’t know if any of this writing will matter since I know what I know and I don’t have to share it.  Who deserves to know it anyhow?  Only those willing to live within the Lost Woods, those who want to be a part of it.  Most people are too afraid to know of what I write here.  They’d be scared of turning into a monster.  But why be afraid of that?  I’d be afraid of returning to a mundane normal life if I felt afraid of anything now.  Being entranced to magic is one of the best things I’ve ever done.  Just thinking about it makes me want to dance again, dance until I pass out.

Yeah I’m tired of writing

Entry abfkadaff

Apparently if I can control the seasons, I can control the paths of the Lost Woods.  I’ll have to look into that.  I came here just to understand the Lost Woods, but if I could become its master, it would be an accomplishment to be proud of.  I could have effects on many worlds and times that way!

But a group of pages in my journal came loose and have to be clipped in place now.  Did it get old during all my travels?  I haven’t filled it out fully, although it’s getting close.  It could be a problem since those pages have my detailed notes on that suicide I came across.  That’s unfortunate; I learned to become invisible and watched for so long to take all those notes.  I suppose the important thing is that once the scavengers were done with all but their bones, it only took until nightfall for the bones to animate into a Stalfos.  So that is now proven, that those who die intentionally in Skull Woods will turn into Stalfos.  I’d better not lose those notes.

I couldn’t talk to the Stalfos, unfortunately.  They took off for somewhere like they were being called there.  I wonder, do they know where they belong now that they’re a monster?  I haven’t been called anywhere, which is good because I want to be here.  Of course, I’m not a monster, yet anyhow.

Also, a note: don’t teleport into trees.  It leaves a nasty bump on your head.

Entry 99 (maybe)

I got some new clothes!  Who knows where they came from, but who cares?  I don’t.  But they’re a really nice robe and hat, which go along with the Timescope Mask to make me look like a wizard.  Which is great, because I am a wizard.  There’s nobody to acknowledge me as such, but anyone who questions it will get a face full of fireballs.  That would be funny.

I left the woods for some reason.  I don’t remember, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.  In this world, there is a town not far from the exit.  I went there to ask questions and find out about local legends, as per usual.  But then, the townspeople were terrified of me.  That was funny too.  Why would they yelp and scream at the sight of me?  I just want to talk, to learn things from them.  In the moment, I got angry at them and set some buildings on fire.  I could’ve set the whole town on fire, but decided not to.  They weren’t worth that kind of rage.

Especially not when setting the town on fire would have ruined any books they had.  Since those would give the answers I was seeking, I went invisible and teleported into various buildings looking for books.  I did find some interesting legends that way, about a dream island and a ghost ship.  But not anything about the Lost Woods despite them being so close to it.  Maybe I need to search more buildings, if I can keep from getting chased off whenever people realize that I’m around.  Seriously, what’s so scary about me?

Maybe they know that one day, I will be the Master of the Lost Woods and then they will have good reason to fear me.

That’s a funny idea too.

(This partial journal was dropped by an exceptionally strong Wizzrobe that has been lurking around our town for a few days.)


End file.
